A Second Chance at Tallahassee
by Reallygoodbadwriter
Summary: An AU story of the episode "Going Home" to the end of season 3. Neal goes with Emma and Henry before the second curse washes over Storybrook. What will happen when Zelena comes into the picture? Will Rumpelstiltskin come back? Will someone die? Will Regina finally get love? And will I lose my sanity writing this? Read to find out.
1. Forgetting

_Hello all! I have reached that stage in watching Once Upon a Time that I have admitted defeat in the fact that I will never get over Neal's death. So I decided to do my own sort of therapy and write an AU fiction. I have a lot of plans, plans that you might not like; However, I want to let you all know something. I am indeed a Captain Swan shipper so even though this is going to be Swan Thief centric, know that it is just me letting out feels. Now that we have this settled, let's get to the story. Enjoy!_

_ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE_

The haunting green fog made its way to the boarders of the town, rolling over the buildings and trees just like the first curse had. Goodbyes were being said and tears were being shed. The Charmings were inwardly distraught. How could they say goodbye to their daughter again, let alone their grandson? Emma and Regina had just finished talking when Emma looked over at Neal. Her brow furrowed as she look from him to her son.

"Wait. Hold on a second." Emma took a step closer to Neal and blinked. "He wasn't affected by the curse before. He should be able to come with us."

Neal looked up in surprise as he made his way slowly to her.

"Emma. You could start over with Henry. You could have a life you always wanted." Neal stated, feeling unworthy of the thought of even going with her.

"But Henry wouldn't have his father. He wouldn't know and I probably wouldn't even know how good of a man you are. After everything you've been through Neal, you deserve this."

Regina looked between the two of them and quickly glanced at the foggy curse coming towards them.

"Well make up your mind quickly because we don't have long"

"Please Dad, come with us." Henry took his father's hand as he pleaded.

"Neal. We are a family. You have to come with us. We love you, Neal. We need you." Emma took his other hand in hers.

Neal smiled and nodded, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Emma, you need to go now." Regina's voice was quick and demanding as the fog was drawing closer to them.

"Take care of Henry." Regina said quietly.

"Take care of yourself, Regina. You deserve happiness. Go find it. "Emma smiled through her tears as the small family hurriedly got into the yellow bug.

Hook watched them from a distance. Even though Emma chose Neal to accompany her, he knew that he couldn't give up on her, or Henry, and for Milah, certainly not Baelfire. If the time came that the people of the enchanted forest were to need their savior again, he would find them. He would bring them home, but for now, he needed to let them go.

The yellow bug containing the family of three drove across the town line as the fog covered the remainder of Storybrook.

_So, what do you think? If you are wondering, Outlaw Queen will be in my story. I love it too much to take it out. I always appreciate reviews; it lets me know how I can improve and all that jazz. I don't know how to words so I may need help. I'll see you in the next chapter! Toodles! ~Kierstyn_


	2. Remembering

_Good hello everyone! I am back with chapter two of A Second Chance at Tallahassee. I wanted to let all of you know that I probably won't be writing about the time in the Enchanted Forrest because well, I have no idea what to write about it. I don't know how long each chapter is going to be but I'm going to aim for over 1000 words. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the story!_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, Neal would be alive and there would be more Jefferson.**

_OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT_

The alarm clock blared its unholy morning noise to awaken the blond female sleeping in bed. Emma opened one eye to see where to aim for the snooze button and tapped it once to turn it off. She looked to the other side of the queen bed to find that its other occupant was not there. Listening more carefully through her drowsy state, she heard the shower being turned off and the glass door being shut. The blond smiled as she sat up in bed and turned her body to get up.

Emma made her way to the kitchen where she began making breakfast. Her mind was busy thinking of what her latest case would be and if she should move that bush a little bit to the left and since it is getting colder, maybe she could consider buying a thicker jacket.

"Mom, you are going to burn the eggs." Her son's voice startled her from her thoughts.

"Nonsense, that is you father's job." She smiled and kissed his head.

"I heard that." Neal walked out of the bedroom wearing black dress pants and a white collared shirt.

"You were supposed to, stupid." Emma chuckled and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips.

The family sat around the table eating their breakfast and sipping their hot chocolates with cinnamon. They chatted about what they had to do and where they had to go and just simply planned out their day together.

Emma finished her breakfast and sat there listening to her boy talk when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. She took a sip of water trying to settle her stomach but to no avail. She excused herself and quickly made her way to the bathroom, shut the door, and just managed to lean over the toilet before empting the contents of her stomach.

Neal craned his head to check to see if Emma was alright when a sudden rapping at the door was heard.

"You expecting anyone, Dad?" Henry asked.

"Not that I know of."

Neal got up and walked to the front door. He swung it open only to see a pirate. Not just any pirate. _The _pirate the left him in Neverland with Pan and took his mother away from him. He clenched his jaw, walked into the hall, and shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here? How are you even here? Was leaving me in Neverland not enough for you but you had to-"

"I'm here for Emma." Hook answered quickly, cutting Neal off.

"Why-how do you know Emma?" Neal asked, his concern growing greatly.

"Listen Mate, there was a curse. Emma broke it. After a very long ordeal there was a second curse and your memories were lost." Hook pulled out a vile and outstretched it to Neal.

"Baelfire, I don't give you any reason to trust me, but for Emma, please remember." The pirate spoke tenderly as he once had when Neal was only a boy.

Neal looked at the vile in the pirates hand and then back at the door. His inner thoughts told him not to trust the pirate, but his gut was telling him that he needed to do this. He outstretched his hand and took the bottle. In one smooth motion, he removed the cork and downed it. Neal waited for a moment before a sudden wave of memory washed over him. He blinked several times before look up at the pirate.

"Hook, Emma. She won't remem-"

Hook held out another vile.

"Afraid there is only one vile left, Mate. I figured that she would trust you."

Neal tried to ignore the pained expression in the leather clad pirate's eyes.

Neal sighed.

"Listen. I'll give her the vile. Stay outside and wait for me. Hopefully this won't take long."

He then turned and walked into the apartment.

"Who was that, Dad?" Henry asked curiously.

"Just someone selling something, don't worry about it kid. Besides, it's getting late and you need to head to school."

Henry nodded, hugged his dad, yelled goodbye to his mother and left.

"Hey Emma, you okay in there?" Neal asked knocking on the door.

It swung open allowing him to enter. He walked in slowly and saw her looking down at a little object in her hands.

"Emma?"

She looked up at him with a furrowed brow and held the little white object out to him. He held his breath as he looked down at it. A little pink plus sign showed like a big neon sign that said "Not good".

"Pregnant?" He asked stunned.

Emma just nodded and bit her lip. Neal looked at her and grasped the vile tighter in his hand.

"What's wrong babe? Are- are you not happy because-"

"No! I am happy Emma. This is wonderful news but-"He sighed. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." She stood and rubbed his face with her thumb.

Neal held the vile out for her and looked at her face.

"Then will you drink this for me?"

Emma stared at the vile then back at Neal for a moment. She studied it and tried to make sense of it.

"It won't make me vomit, will it?" Neal chuckled.

"Hopefully not, love."

Emma sighed and took the vile from him. She shrugged and down the contents of it and waited. The memories flashed over her and she just looked up at Neal wide eyed.

"How, but, and you and-"Neal sighed.

"Hook." Neal then went on to explain what had happened.

"So now what?" She asked.

"Now we go see what the pirate wants." He turned but Emma grabbed his hand.

"We don't tell anyone about the baby. Not yet at least. Not Henry, not hook. No one." Neal nodded.

The two head out the door and downstairs to meet the pirate. There was slight hesitation between Emma and Neal. This whole year was full of fake memories, but yet was full of real feelings. She loves Neal and the fact they got to spend a whole year as a family, but a baby, and there was that other thing.

"Swan." Hook said breathlessly as he caught sight of her, but then looked down and stopped.

"You're married."

_What did you think? Was it too rushed? I know I didn't really put too much detail on things but I'm not sure what to say. Anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter. Reviews are always welcomed. ~Kierstyn_


	3. Leaving

_Good hello! Before I begin the new chapter I want to answer a question I got in the reviews. This IS in fact going to be just a ST fiction. I am really going to focus on Neal and Emma's relationship. However, I absolutely refuse to do what I see in a lot of stories and that make the other person a bad guy and make everyone hate them. LE NO! Everyone deserves and equal amount of love. *cough* also I am planning on writing other short fics during this one which will be a lot of CS shipping stuff. *cough*. This is a really long Authors Note so I am going to get to the chapter. Enjoy!_

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, I would get rid of that dang dagger already.**

Emma looked down at her left hand to observe the rings on her finger. They made a perfect representation of who Emma is, simple yet beautiful at the same time. Both rings were a white gold that fit together like a puzzle piece. The diamond was a reasonable size that just overlapped the wedding band. It wasn't anything too complicated or expensive. It was perfect for the minimalistic blond.

"Yes. I am Hook." She wrapped her arms around her body and side stepped a little away from Neal.

Hook took no time dwelling in the awkwardness of the room and started to explain what had happened, not missing a single detail. Emma inwardly groaned. She was living a great life and was all happy and then here comes a one handed pirate to tell her about yet ANOTHER curse. So not only did she have to return to Storybrook to help try to fix it, but she had to bring her son who didn't know anything about this situation. Then there was the fact that whatever body wash Neal used threatened to make her projectile vomit right there and then.

"Now what do we do? Do we just pack up everything and leave. Leave this life? Leave this home? Leave everything we worked hard for? I just- I don't know what to think." Emma stated.

"Yes you do, Emma. You know exactly what the right thing is to do. This may not be the most desirable thing in the world after the good times we've had here, but they are still family, all of them. They need us." Neal pushed hair out of her face and took her hands in his.

Emma hesitated, looking down at his hands and then squeezed back. She looked between Neal and Hook and sighed.

"I'll go pack our stuff. We leave when Henry gets home from school and-"She looked at Hook. "Lose the hook will you? We don't want to give Henry nightmares."

She walked back inside the apartment leaving Neal and Killian outside. Alone. With each other. Awkward.

"Swan seemed pretty hesitant about this marriage thing, Mate. What if she doesn't want it anymore?"

"If she doesn't want this, I'll let her go. I want to make her happy even if it isn't with me." Neal answered honestly.

Hook just nodded and went to replace his hook extension with the fake hand. Inside of the apartment, Emma had her ear pressed up against the door; she has a tear that had betrayed her eyes by falling down her cheek. Letting her hand slide down the door, she pushed herself away, put her hand on her flat abdomen, and walked into the bedroom to back up their stuff. A smile never leaving her face.

Henry walked through the front door, flopping his bag next to the door. The brunette stretched and walked through the kitchen to the fridge and grabbed a soda.

"Hey Mom, I'm home! What's for dinner-"He turned to see Hook sitting on the couch with his father. "So who is that and why is he wearing well, that?"

"Why are you wearing that, Mate?" The pirate stood and defensively ran his good hand down his leather vest.

"Chill Killian." Neal looked over at Henry. "This is your mom's new client."

Henry looked at the leather clad man then over to the corner of the room where he saw suitcases. He lifted his brow high and looked back at Neal.

"Is she leaving forever or something?"

"No, we are going to make a family vacation out of it. What do you think bud?"

Henry smiled and practically bounced on his heels.

"I get to skip school and be with my parents at the same time? Uh, yeah, this is awesome." His smile grew wider. "So when do we leave?"

"Right now, kid." Emma walked into the room and placed a kiss on the top of Henry's head. "We'll grab dinner on the way out."

"Wait, where are we going?" Henry asked crossing his arms.

"Storybrook. Storybrook, Maine." Neal answered, leaning forward, pushing himself off of his legs to stand up.

"Let's go. I'm driving." Emma said grabbing her keys and a bag off of the luggage pile.

"Wait, how come I never drive?" Neal asked grabbing two bags and wheeling them to the front door.

"Because that is how things work with us. I drive and you make snarky comments now get your butt in the car."

The family of three, and Killian, piled into the car and got ready to hit the road. Emma looked in the rear view mirror at their apartment that for a year they called home, and pursed her lips. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that she was never coming back. She didn't want to believe that she would just leave this life that she loved, but everything was fake, everything maybe except her feelings for Neal. After find Neal, losing him, finding him again, the whole incident with Pan, she just knew that her love for him was still there. A year with him made her realize the guy he could be and not just someone who left her pregnant in jail. She knew he changed. She knew they could make this work. They were so close to Tallahassee, and Emma is not letting it go again.

_Question: How does one write in character? Maybe it would be better if I didn't try to write this while I am studying for midterms. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter we will be in Storybrook. Also, I just couldn't help adding a few lines from the show in. I love it so much that I just couldn't take it out. Thanks for reading. Reviews light up my day. ~Kierstyn._


	4. Welcome to Storybrook

_Good hello! Ugh! You have no idea how thrilled I am that you guys are loving this story. I swear I get more and more thrilled about writing a new chapter every time I see a review. I also realized how much I was skipping when watching the ending of season 3. Let's just say then when Neal died I was in a full shutdown mode. Also, I told my friend the first way I thought about bringing back Rumple, at the end of the story I will tell you what it was however, for dramatic effect, I am going to let you keep guessing. ONTO THE CHAPTER! HUZZAH! _

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Once Upon a Time. If I did, Regina would have a bigger role in season 4.**

The yellow bug drove into the town of Storybrook and parked on the side of the street. It was late at night and the streetlamps were on giving an off-white glow to the town. Emma and Neal stepped out of the car soon followed by Killian. Henry, however, was fast asleep in the back of the car.

"It's really back huh?" Emma said, leaning against the car door.

"That it is. What now, Emma?" Neal asked, looking over at his wife.

"Find my parents." She pushed herself off of the car door. "You both stay here. Try not to wake up Henry."

The blond briskly walked down the very familiar street and walked into the building that held her parents loft. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She was wondering of anyone was awake when the door was swung open. There stood David, his mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"Hi." She stated before taking the silence as a bad thing. "Don't-don't close the door. My name is-"

"Emma."

"David?"

David stepped forward embracing his daughter in a tight hug, hand finding the back of her head. Emma was quite relieved that he actually remembered her. That was one thing she didn't have to worry about. Speaking of which.

"You remember." David stated, still gaping at his daughter.

"You remember." Emma countered back smiling slightly.

"Of course, what-what are you doing here?"

"Hook found me and said that you were cursed."

"We're back, or we never left, or well, we don't know."

"But you remember who you are?"

"Yeah, but this curse, we don't know who did it or why. All we know is that our last year has been wiped away."

"Wiped away?" Emma said, head tilting slightly.

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you. It feels like yesterday."

"But if you can't remember then how do you know it's been a-"

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret called out.

Emma looked upward to where her mother's voice was coming from and gaped. She saw completely how they knew it was a year. Mary-Margaret hugged her daughter tightly then pulled back, still holding her hands.

"As you can see, a lot has happened." Emma looked down at her very pregnant mother and breathed out slightly.

**(Author's note: Sorry for using the dialogue from the show. I loved it too much to scrap it. Also I didn't know how to write a new reunion for them. However, we are now transitioning to my own stuff. Wee! I don't think the rest of the story will be like the show, but some of the main stuff we will see. Okay back to the story. Sorry!)**

The blond felt very uncomfortable. Was there something in the water or did her mother and her self-consciously plan this out before she left. Emma swore that if anyone else was pregnant, she might go crazy. Well, she may be slightly amused if Regina was pregnant but that is beside the point.

"Wait so is Neal with you as well? What happened in a year, Emma?" David asked.

"Um, yeah, he is with Henry who is sleeping. I can tell him to get Henry in a room at Granny's and come here if you want to talk with him."

Emma pulled out her phone to text Neal when she heard a gasp coming from her mother. She looked up to see Mary-Margaret gaping at her.

"Emma…" She whispered lightly looking down at Emma's hand.

To be quite honest, Emma didn't understand how she didn't notice the rings when they were holding hands not just a few seconds ago.

"You're married? To Neal I'm assuming or..?"

Emma nodded.

"Yeah, April 5th." Emma stated playing with her rings. "Henry had begged for us to get married sometime since we apparently waited so long. We just went to the courthouse and made it official."

David stood there just gaping at his daughter. He didn't move or blink or breath until Mary-Margaret nudged him a little.

"Looks like we missed another of her firsts." David frowned a little bit.

Emma could swear that she saw tears threatening to spill from his eyes but ignored it because she swore that if he started crying, then she would start crying and then her mom would start crying and well, we wasn't in the mood for a crying fest.

"So now what do we do?" Emma asked.

"Try to figure out what is going on."

They all nodded. Emma yawned and blinked several times.

"After you get some sleep." David grinned.

"We'll meet at 8:30 at Granny's. How about that?" Mary-Margaret said.

"Sounds good, 8:30 it is."

Well, 8:30 is nice except for waking up at 6:30 feeling nauseated. What better way to hide the glorious sound of vomiting with the sound of a shower, at 6:30. When Emma finally had gotten out of the shower she looked at the screen on her phone. 7:45. No way she could have been in there for that long.

When Emma walked out of the bathroom, she saw Neal sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He looked up to see her and smiled.

"I was beginning to think that you died." He whispered as Henry was still fast asleep.

"Nope, but I sure felt like it." Emma chuckled and sat down on the bed.

Neal instantly went to wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. They lay their snuggled up together, Emma making no resistance. She buried her face deeper into his chest and took in his scent.

"It was your cologne. Don't use it."

"Why not?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Well one: it makes me want to vomit, and two: I like your natural scent better."

"Well if I can keep you from vomiting then I shall toss my cologne in the ocean to never see it again."

They two lay there cuddling for about twenty minutes before they decided to wake up Henry and get going. When everyone was set and ready to head out, they casually walked into Granny's, Neal's arm casually over Emma's shoulder and Emma leaning her free arm on Henry.

The family of three sat at a table waiting for Mary-Margaret and David to show up. Ruby walked over and placed two hot chocolates with cinnamon in front of Emma and Henry and a coffee for Neal.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon, how did you know?" Henry asked curiously.

"You just looked like a kid who liked cinnamon." Ruby smiled, a hint of sadness in her eyes, before walking back to get another order.

Mary-Margaret and David walked into the diner and waved as them came up to the table.

"Emma, Neal, good morning, and Henry-"She stuttered slightly. "It is Henry right? I'm Mary-Margaret and this is my husband David."

Henry nodded and shook both of their hands. David gave a quick nod to Neal and sat down.

"So how do you know my mom?" Henry asked.

"They are old friends of mine."

Henry raised his eye brow. "Really where do you know each other from?"

"Phoenix." Mary-Margaret said. "Here." David stated at the same time.

"Uh well, Phoenix and then here."

"Wait, I thought you only stayed in Phoenix for that…place." Henry said.

"Yes, we were cell mates." Mary-Margaret stated with a smile.

"Really? What were you in for?"

"Banditry." Mary-Margaret answered, both eyebrows raised.

Henry just nodded.

"So should we order? Let's order." David raised his hand to catch a waitress's attention.

All of the sudden there was a crash of a cup hitting the floor. Emma practically had a heart attack and Neal pulled her closer out of instinct before looking over to see Regina gaping at them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said.

"It's okay." Henry said and went back to looking at the menu.

Emma stood up and brought Regina to the back hallway and explained what had happened to her.

"So now what are you going to do?" Regina asked.

"We are going to find the caster of this curse." Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "He will remember you Regina. We are family. He'll remember eventually. We just have to figure out how."

_Woo! I got over 1500 words. How do you like me now!? Anyway, as you can tell I obviously really love the dialogue of this show and I just don't have the heart to remove it. I'm trying to get out a chapter a day however I am not posting on Sundays because it is generally a very busy day for me and I am barely home to work on a chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Reviews are the good part of my life. ~Kierstyn_


	5. Kumquats

_*breaks down door* I'VE BEEN READING TO MUCH CS FLUFF. Anyway, it's time for me to get away from my comfort zone and start writing a more unique approach to this story. Someone go take season three and toss it in the ocean for me, okay? I realized that as a sixteen year old girl, I know far too much about babies and pregnancies. I'm at a slight advantage here I guess. Anyway, LET US GET TO THE STORY!_

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Emma had spent the next day with David and Killian, interviewing people to try to figure out if they knew what was going on. There was no luck in sight. Emma highly doubted that it was Regina who casted the curse despite what other people we saying. Some fish smell differently that others and this fishy smell did not smell like Regina.

The morning sickness, however, is not the cause of her sitting on her bed looking at the wall. It's the fact that her phone was lying right in front of her, Dr. Whale's number ready to be dialed. It had to be done. She had to make sure that the baby way doing alright and for that matter, how far along she was, as she was far too distracted and simply too lazy to figure it out by herself. That information could be very useful in know how much time she had before people would just guess why she was so fat.

Emma finally leaned forward and hit the call button, picking up the phone and placing it to her ear. It must have ringed about three times before he answered.

"Hello, this is Doctor Whale speaking."

"Hello Doctor, um, this is Emma."

"Ah, hello Sheriff Swan, what do I owe the pleasure of this call to?"

Emma sighed and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"I need to schedule an appointment, but you need to keep it a secret for me."

"A secret, why, is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all it's just that I-I'm pregnant and I need to get checked out, but nobody knows yet and with everything that is going on I-"

"You want to make sure that you are healthy without people stressing over you." He finished for her.

"Exactly."

There was a pause and a ruffling of papers was heard in the background.

"I'll tell you what, Emma. You come down to the hospital right now, people will think you are just interviewing me, and we will get you checked out, alright?"

Emma smiled and nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her nod over the phone she had to speak.

"Yes will be fine. I'll be over there soon. Thank you."

Emma quickly hung up the phone and flopped her head onto her pillows. She really hoped that he would be able to keep this secret. It would be insanely hard for her to do her sheriff work if David and Hook and even Mary-Margaret were treating her like a fragile doll. Maybe if she brought a sword with her, she'd be able to REALLY convince him not to tell anyone.

The blond was about to get into her yellow bug when her father spotted her and started walking her way.

"Emma, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to do some more interviews with people, that's all." She shrugged nonchalantly

"Do you want me to go with you?" David asked.

"Nah, I'm thinking that it might make people more comfortable to talk when there aren't three people asking you if you remember anything."

David nodded, frowning slightly. He looked hurt to not go with his daughter, but he understood.

"Well, call me if you need anything."

"I will, later David."

Emma hopped into her car and drove away. She took a different turn and looped around a street to throw off David a little, and then drove to the hospital. When she got into the building, she spotted Dr. Whale immediately and walked up to him.

"Dr. Whale, I wanted to talk to you to see if you would remember anything." Emma said with a fake stern looking, trying to hide the nervousness of why she was really here.

"Of course, Sheriff Swan, why don't we go and talk in a quieter place, shall we?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and led her into one of the room and closed the door, locking it behind him.

"Well Emma, should we get started with what you truly came here for?"

Emma nodded. They then went through questions like when was her last period and for safety precautions was she doing any drugs and was she feeling normal enough and all the long tedious questions that came along with the appointment. Unfortunately, ultrasounds are not normally done until the 11th or 12th week. Emma happened to only be 8 weeks along; however, they did schedule and ultrasound.

The two of them finished up the appointment and Dr. Whale handed Emma a bottle of prenatal vitamins to slip in her jacket. They then walked out of the room.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Whale. If you happen to remember anything, just give me a call."

"Of course, Sheriff Swan, have a nice day."

Emma walked out of the hospital and got into the yellow bug. She sat there for a few minutes, eyes closed, hand over her flat abdomen. She could help but have a huge smile on her face. She wanted to tell Neal but how could she? Oh dear, she could do it the Henry way and give the baby a codename. What could she called it though, um… ca-cu-co-Ka-Ke-Ko-Kumquat! Perfect. Actually, now she kind of wanted a Kumquat.

The blond drove back to Granny's diner to where there seem to be a lunch party. Mary-Margaret and David sat in one of the booths with Neal sitting across from them. Henry was at a table right next to them with Killian as he was being taught how to play dice. Emma came over to the booth and sat down next to her husband.

"Any luck Emma?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"None, but I'm not going to stop until I find the person responsible."

"Oh! Before you came in there was a woman here named Zelena. She said she was a midwife and that she would help with the rest of the pregnancy." Mary-Margaret said smiled before turning to David to tell him something more.

Emma leaned over to whisper in Neal's ear.

"Codename Kumquat."

Neal looked at her with a smile on his face, his ribs tight from trying not to give out a chuckle.

"Codename Kumquat. Is this Operation keep this uh, Kumquat a secret?" Neal whispered back.

Emma simply nodded and kissed his cheek. Then she felt her phone vibrate and she looked down to see the words "Flying monkey at town line."

_So, what did you think? I'm actually unnaturally excited to write about Emma's pregnancy. You have no idea. I'm still trying to figure out if I should keep Henry remember by holding the storybook, or if I should think of something else. I don't know. You guys help me out in the reviews. If you have any ideas about how Henry should remember, please tell me. You might see it in an upcoming chapter. (And yes, you will be given a shout out for the idea). I hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews give me life. ~Kierstyn_


	6. No Gold, No Memories

_I'm a goof. I didn't leave myself enough time to write before I left for a party yesterday. Unfortunately, my muse has flown off somewhere and I don't know where to find it. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter._

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Emma looked at her phone and casually slid it over to David. He looked at her wide eyed before both of them stood up to leave. Emma grabbed Killian on the shoulder and pulled him up. He looked at her for an explanation but figured she'd tell him when they were outside.

"We'll be back, Henry. We are just going to follow up on a lead." Henry smiled and nodded as he went over to join his father and Mary-Margaret.

The three adults walked outside of Granny's and got into Emma's car, driving quickly to the town line. When they got closer, they saw exactly what Emma was told. There were legitimate flying monkeys at the town line.

"What the hell…" Emma said, jumping out of the bug.

The dwarves and…uh…strangers were fighting off the flying monkey. There was an injured man lying on the side of the road and Emma took to running to retrieve him and shield him from the attack. She pulled him to the side of her car and pulled out her gun.

"Where did that thing come from?" David asked, swinging his sword to block an attack.

"I've got no idea, but it just came out of nowhere in our camp and picked up little John over there and flew him all the way here before just dropping him."

Emma looked at the man with the bow and arrows. The demonic monkey soon relented and flew away.

"Hold on, Little John as in…Robin Hood and Little John?" The blond asked raising her eyebrow.

The man turned to look at Emma and nodded.

"That would be correct." The man said putting his arrow back. "I'm Robin Hood, that is Little John, and they are-"

"Your Merry Men" Emma finished.

"Well yes, how did you-"

"Not important." Emma started, pulling out her phone. "We need to get an ambulance here and get him to the doctor. He isn't looked so well."

When the group of people arrived at the hospital, poor Little John was thrashing around in agony.

"Dr. Whale, do you know if there is anything you can do for him?" David asked.

"I don't know, I could give him a painkiller, maybe a sedative to calm him down while we run tests but-"

All of the sudden Little John's back arched and his face became distorted. The man literally transformed into one of the hideous flying monkeys. Everyone jumped back in case he-it-whatever were to attack them. However, Little John the flying monkey just knocked the gurney over and flew out of there as quickly as possible. It almost seemed as if the little shred of humanity was holding him back before he would lose control.

"What the actual hell was that?" Emma asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm a doctor not a veterinarian." Dr. Whale crossed his arms.

"This may explain the missing people all over Storybrook." David said, frowning.

"For the safety of everyone here, let's hope not." Emma said walking out of the hospital quickly.

"Wait, so he just turned into one of those-things?"

Neal and Emma were sitting on a bench in the harbor.

"Yeah, it was really weird. Who do you think could be behind all of this?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"The Wicked Witch of the West."

"Neal."

"Emma."

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh come on Emma, you've seen the Wizard of Oz."

"Yeah, but I didn't think she was real too."

"Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up you." Emma elbowed him in the side.

She had tried to suppress a yawn but to no avail. Neal looked over at her with an amused look on his face.

"Tired are you?"

"I'm pregnant, Neal. Tiredness is one of the symptoms. It's annoying as hell too."

He smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"Is it worth it? All of this sickness?"

Emma smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Even though I'll get sick and fat and uncomfortable, having a little precious baby in my arms that I get to keep and have real untainted memories with, yeah it's worth it."

Neal smiled at Emma, and then scrunched his face up. She raised her eyebrow at him as a silent way of asking him what was wrong.

"How and when are we going to tell Henry? I mean, don't you think he'd be hurt if we didn't tell him before other people find out?"

"Honestly, Neal, I want to figure out this curse thing before we tell anyone. Maybe if Henry gets his memories back, it would be easier to tell him."

Neal nodded and sighed.

"My father is the only one who knows how to make a memory potion, and he is the only one who would know how to defeat, probably if we are correct, the Wicked Witch."

"I know. We probably need to work on that, but where do we start?"

All of the sudden, Emma's phone started ringing. She looked down to see Belle on her caller id.

"Hello? Belle what can I do for you?" She paused to listen. "Oh, I see." Emma looked at Neal. "Thank you, we'll come by a little bit later. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Emma, what is it?"

"That was Belle and she-"Emma took a deep breath. "She said there was a way to get your father back."

"Really? That's great! We should go and-"He looked at her. "Why are you frowning?"

"There is a key. Apparently there is this accent ritual ground where you use the key and it will bring back the dark one."

"But?"

"But it will kill the one who uses it."

Neal dropped his head backwards and sighed.

"We can't bring him back."

Emma shook her head and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry."

"No Emma, no one should have to die for him. We will figure this out on our own."

"Together."

"Together."

Neal smiled at her and kissed her, placing his hands on the back of her head pulling her closer. Emma rested her hands on his chest, allowing herself to melt into him.

A voice cleared behind them, making them both jump and turn around. Hook and David stood there awkwardly, David more awkwardly then Hook.

"Sorry for interrupting, mates."

"We may have a way of breaking the curse." David said.

"How is that?" Emma perked up.

"The same way you broke the first curse."

Emma's eyebrow arched slightly.

"Okay but I've kissed Henry a lot of times while we were here and the curse hasn't been broken." Emma said.

"Maybe because he doesn't remember either." Neal stated.

"So how do we get the lad to remember?" Hook asked, propping his leg up on the bench.

"How did Henry know how to find you the first time?" David asked.

"Well, Mary-Margaret gave Henry the-"Emma looked up, wide eyed. "The storybook."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Neal said, standing up. "Operation get Henry to Remember is a go."

_I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think will happen when everyone finds out about Emma's pregnancy. Do you think Henry will be the first to know? And am I going to bring back Rumpelstiltskin? You guys decide. I'm currently upset with him due to season 4. Remember: No chapter updates on Sunday, so I'll pick up on Monday. Reviews bring me joy. ~Kierstyn. _


	7. The Cat Out of The Bag

_DID YOU GUYS SEE LAST NIGHTS EPISODE?! I won't spoil it in case someone didn't get a chance to watch it, but it was legitimately awesome. Anyway, it's time for a new chapter and so here we are. Hope you enjoy it._

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Everyone was practically tearing apart their houses trying to find that book. They went to Regina first since that was the last place that the book was before the second curse hit. After no luck, they went back to the loft and were practically destroying the storage, which took a toll on Mary-Margaret's nesting.

"It has to be somewhere in here. We've literally checked everywhere." Emma said as she put yet another stack of shoe boxes onto the bed.

"Okay, why do women keep their shoe boxes?" David asked.

Mary-Margaret peeped her head out of the closet and put on a serious face.

"After true love there is no greater magic than footwear."

"Yeah, don't you know? They have to be protected." Neal said wiggly a shoe box in his hand.

Emma snorted as she stepped out of the closet. It was completely empty and there was nothing in sight.

"It's nowhere to be seen." She sighed and plopped down on the bed. "Where could it be?"

"I don't know Emma, but we will find it, don't worry."

Emma walked into the closet and sighed. She stood alone looking at the few boxes that were put back on the shelf. She placed her hand on her flat belly and took a deep breath.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the book is, would you Kumquat?" Emma whispered. "I would really life for your brother to know everything before you get here."

Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head back. She was wondering what would happen if they couldn't break this spell and if they couldn't find who did this to them. Then all of the sudden, she felt something warm near her hand where she had rested it on her belly.

When she looked up, there just lying on the shelf was the book. Her eyes widened as she stepped towards it and grabbed it from the shelf.

"Uh guys? I found it." She said, mouth still gaping slightly.

Everyone rushed into the cramped closet and look at the book in her hands.

"Where was it?" David asked his daughter.

"I turned and there it was on the shelf as if it had been there forever." She gave Neal a look that told him that she didn't believe that was all.

"This is great! Let's go get Henry and give him the book." Mary-Margaret said smiling.

"No, actually you stay here." Emma said as she hugged the book closer to her.

"Wait, no why?" Mary-Margaret asked, slightly offended.

"Well one: you're pregnant. Two: We have no idea what we are up against, and three: I said so." Emma countered with a smirk as she began to walk out the door.

"Well, be careful you guys!"

They all nodded as they walked out of the loft. Emma and Neal were both trying to get a hold of Henry. They were texting and calling him just trying to get him to answer.

"Still no answer?" David asked.

"None." Neal answered.

"Well where could he be? Why wouldn't he be answering his phone?" Regina asked, sounding on nerve.

"I'm about to find out." Emma said, tracking Henry's phone with hers. "The one reason I wanted to get Henry this phone was not so he could play games, it is so I could find him in New York in case something were to happen to him."

The phone located him and Emma did a sharp turn in the direction of the docks.

"He is this way, come on."

The adults ran all the way there, not stopping to take a breath even though Emma was especially feeling the need for air. They looked in all of the buildings to try and find him when they came to the last one.

"He has to be in here. Come on everyone, be careful." Neal said as he carefully slid the door open.

There on the other side of the warehouse was Henry, gagged and tied up to a support beam.

"Henry!" Neal and Emma yelled as they both ran towards him.

Neal works on untying him as Emma took the gag out. She pushed his hair out of his face and pulled him into a hug as he was untied.

"I don't know what happened. It went dark and then I was here." Henry squinted as he looked around. "Why does he have a sword?" He asked when he spotted David.

"Don't worry; this will make sense in a moment." Emma said, pulling out the storybook from a side bag.

"A book on fairytales, why would this help make any sense?"

"Do you trust us, Henry?" Neal asked his son as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course I do."

"Then we need you to believe." Emma said.

"Believe in what?" Henry asked frustration evident in his voice.

"Believe in magic." Emma said as she held the book out to him.

"I don't understand."

"Henry, if you really do trust us, then believe us and take the book." Neal said standing next to Emma.

Henry looked down at the book and then back up at his parents. He sighed as he reached out and wrapped his fingers around it. He gasped as memories came back to him in flashes. He looked back up at his parents.

"Mom, Dad?" He looked over at Regina. "Mom."

Everyone smiled at him as Regina ran towards him and hugged him.

"I remember. I remember everything." He said smiling.

"Go ahead Emma, break the curse." Regina said.

Right as Emma was about to kiss Henry on the head, he flashed away from her. When they looked up, there was…

"Zelena, you are the Wicked Witch?" David asked.

"The one and only, now before I take the dear charming little baby, I am going to kill your son."

"Oh no you are not." Regina said as she moved towards her.

Zelena smirked as she waved her hand knocking Regina over to the ground. She then began choking Henry right in front of them.

Emma looked wide eyed as she looked from Regina to Henry. Her hands shook with anger and then she remembered. She had magic. She held out her hands and closed her eyes, willing for Henry's release. Zelena screamed as her hands began to burn. Henry pushed past her and ran into Neal's arms.

Before Zelena disappeared in a poof, she stared at Emma and the smiled widely.

"Oh believe me, Savior, this isn't over. I will have the baby, even if I have to take yours." And with that, she disappeared in a green smoke.

"Henry are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Henry looked at Regina and rushed to her. "Mom, are you okay?"

Regina was helped to her feet and she hugged Henry.

"I'm fine. I am perfectly fine, and I am never going to let you be taken away ever again."

Regina placed her lips on the top of his head and gave him a kiss. A wave of magic went out, washing over the town. She looked at Henry confused.

"Regina, it wasn't me who was supposed to break the curse, it was you."

David walked forward and placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"She rights. You did it Regina. I don't know about you, but I remember everything. She is after the baby."

Henry, however, looked at Emma and frowned. His brows furrowed together as he stared at her.

"Mom, why did Zelena say that if she couldn't have theirs, she'd take yours?"

Emma gaped at her son and Neal looked away uncomfortably. Regina and David looked at Emma, waiting for an answer.

"Emma, what is going on?" David said as he stared at her daughter.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag, Emma. Just tell them."

"Tell us what?" Henry said.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, she looked at the three staring at her.

"I'm pregnant."

_WHOOP THERE IT IS. What did you guys think of the chapter? Just a little note, I have a project to do so I may not update tomorrow or even Wednesday but I'll try if I have time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will see you guys in the next one. Reviews are like sweet little Captain Swan cheek kisses. ~Kierstyn_


	8. Oh Captain, my Captain

_OOPS. I lied. I had time. Here is your new chapter. Also, I said I wasn't going to do a certain thing, but I didn't plan completely what I was writing and I may have hit a character's Zugzwang. I don't want to do it, but I may have too. I literally have the power to do anything that I want, but in order to get the desired outcome, I may have to use my powers to kill someone. Anyway, enjoy the chapter before I kill someone off. _

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

David, Regina, and Henry had been talking off Emma's ear the whole time they walked back to the loft. Neal had his hand on her back as they walked along. When they finally got to the loft, Emma swung the front door open and walked quickly away from the group and sat down on the couch.

Mary-Margaret came down the stairs quickly, and upon seeing Henry she stopped short. He looked at her and smiled.

"Grandma!"

He ran towards her and hugged her. Mary-Margaret smiled widely and placed a kiss on his head. When she looked up she saw David and Regina just staring at Emma while Neal sat awkwardly next to her.

"Um, does anyone here want to tell me what is going on here?"

"Well, your daughter just informed us of some surprising news." Regina stated, crossing her arms.

"And what would that be?" Mary-Margaret said looking around for an answer.

"She's pregnant." David hoarsely whispered.

Mary-Margaret's eyes widened and her mouth gaped open as she looked at her daughter sitting on the couch.

"Oh Emma!" She said as she rushed to hug her daughter, but then she backed up. "Wait, you told me that I couldn't come with you because I was pregnant, and yet you rush in and you yourself are pregnant." She put her hands on her hip at pouted slightly at Emma.

"I know, I just-"She sighed. "I didn't want you to worry. You all had enough on your plate with this curse."

"Hold on. I know you guys want to interrogate Emma, but if you guys remember now, why don't we worry about what Zelena is planning and figure out a way to destroy her and THEN we can talk about Emma's pregnancy." Neal said placing his hand on Emma's knee.

She smiled appreciatively and looked up. The adults nodded and sat down to begin discussing what they remembered. Henry simply sat next to his mom, hugging her around her abdomen, keeping his head close. Emma looked at Neal and couldn't help but smile.

"So we know that Zelena is after our baby to create some time portal." David started.

"And that she is my older sister?" Regina added.

Emma's head whipped around to Regina, her mouth gaping slightly.

"Seriously, how confusing is this family tree?" Neal said.

"You have no idea." Mary-Margaret answered.

.

After talking through memories and calling Belle, they realized that the one thing missing besides the baby was Rumpelstiltskin. Leroy had called to tell that he had found the ground used to resurrect the Dark One.

"If Zelena wants to, she can sacrifice anyone in this town, so why doesn't she?" Regina said.

"Because she probably wants us distracted. She'll do anything she has to. My gut is telling me that she won't pick a random person. She will pick someone who will hit us hard." Emma said, running her fingers through Henry's hair.

"So who will she go after?" David asked.

"Neal."

Their heads quickly looked at the front door to see none other than Captain Killian "Hook" Jones. He walked forward to them, shame written all over his face.

"How would you know that?" Neal asked.

"Zelena-she captured me. She told me what she wanted. She made me-made me tie up Henry." He looked at the boy. "Sorry Lad."

"Why would you even do that for her?" Emma asked, anger rising.

"Because she said that she would kill him and you, I couldn't take my chances. I figured the lad would be safer if I did what she said." He answered honestly.

"How can she make me bring him back? What if I don't want to?" Neal asked, wrapping his arm tighter around Emma's shoulder.

"Look at you, Mate. You have your family right here. Do you think she wouldn't hurt them?" Hook asked.

Neal sighed and put his head down. Emma rubbed his back as Henry held his hand. The family of three sitting on the couch sharing this moment was almost too much for an emotional Mary-Margaret.

"Well, the baby will be safe at least for a little while. Zelena can't do anything until she has Rumpelstiltskin." David said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Hook." Emma tried to get his attention when she saw him just staring at his hook. "Killian, look at me."

He looked almost surprised to hear her call his name and it showed all over his face when he looked up.

"What's wrong? What are you thinking about?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, love, I was just-"He was interrupted when Emma disappeared in a smoke of green and then was suddenly near the door, Zelena holding a knife to her throat.

"He was just about to say his goodbyes to dear old Baelfire." With the flick of her wrist, they were all standing at the ritual sight, the key lying on the ground.

"No, you can't do this to them. I won't let you." Hook said.

Zelena laughed. "And what will do you, Captain, sacrifice yourself?"

There was a pause as he looked at Emma, Neal, and Henry. Hook closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yes, me for him. You get the ole crocodile, and he gets to live."

Everyone looked shocked except for Emma and Neal who looked horrified. Zelena brow arched as she looked at Hook.

"And why would you do that, pirate? I thought you loved Emma."

"I do. I love her like I loved Milah, but Baelfire is Milah's son. He is very special to me. All of them are." Hook paused. "I have no one. By the looks on their faces, I know they care about me, and I care about their happiness."

Tears were in everyone's eyes. Emma was trying to hold back a sob. She felt her heart breaking for a man she might have loved.

"If my death may bring some happiness in the end, then so be it. I made a promise when I first met Baelfire as a lad that I would protect him, and when I met Swan, she was no different. I will willingly sacrifice myself. Please, let me do that."

Zelena looked from Hook to Emma then to Neal. Her face showed complete satisfaction. She let Emma free and held out her hand in the direction of the key. He walked over to the key, took off his glove from his good hand, picked up the key, and then looked at Emma and Neal. He smiled and nodded at the two of them before plunging the key into the ground, the insignia of the key burning into his hand.

"Killian…" Emma said in a watery horrified tone.

When the pirate fell to the ground, Emma was the first to reach him. She held him in her arms tightly and rubs his cheeks with the back of her hand. He gave his signature smile, although it was weaker. Neal was on his knees beside the two, hand grasping Hook's shoulder.

Behind them, Rumpelstiltskin reformed out of black goo, holding his dagger in his hand. When he saw the sight before him, he was startled. How could a pirate that hated him so much, do this for him? Then he realized, he didn't do it for him, he did it for his Bae and Emma.

"Hand over the dagger, Rumple or else the captains sacrifice would be for nothing." Zelena said, poising a fireball right at the three on the ground.

He looked from the witch to his son.

"Only if you promise not to hurt them or make me hurt them." He bargained.

"For now, I'll let them have their moment to grieve their dear Captain. Now hand it over."

Almost reluctantly, Rumple handed over the dagger to Zelena. She smirked and gripped his cheeks.

"Say goodbye to your son, because the next time you see him, you'll be killing him."

Rumple looked over at his son, horrified.

"I'm sorry, Bae. I love you."

Neal looked up at his father and bit his lip, holding back tears.

"I know. I love you too, Papa."

And just like that, the Zelena and Rumple were gone in green smoke.

Emma was stroking Hook's cheek, tears rolling down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Killian. I'm so sorry."

"No love, don't apologize. I've lived a long time, and I was happy once. Now it is time for you AND him to be happy." Killian said gasping in pain.

"You didn't have to." Neal said, tears streaming down his face.

"Ah, but I did, Bae. After everything I did to you, I owe you this much."

Hook was gasping, trying to find his breath. He managed to lift up his hand and wipe away some tears on Emma's face.

"Now you go make her pay, go be happy, get the life you deserve Mates."

David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, and Henry all stood in the background, all of them crying, even Regina.

"Have a good life, Emma Swan. I love you." With those last words, Killian's eyes shifted away from hers and just stared lifelessly at the sky.

Emma let out a mournful cry as she put her forehead to his. Neal was rubbing her back as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Killian, don't leave us. Please-please come back." Emma said, he hand on his chest.

Emma held her hand on his chest while she cried. Then she felt that warm feeling she felt before when the storybook had appeared. Her eyes snapped open and everyone gasped.

Her hand was glowing.

_WOOPSIEDOODLES! (Wait how is that a word? Spell check, what the heck?) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll go back and fix it if it bothers and of you. I will see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to review because it literally makes my day. Love you all. ~Kierstyn_


	9. Double the Love

_Wow! I'm back and ready for a new chapter. Thank you for all of the reviews, it makes me really excited to keep writing. I am still trying to figure out how to do the defeat of Zelena. Also, let me know what you think I'll be calling Snowing's baby. For this story his name will not be Neal for obvious reasons. Anyway, let's get to the chapter._

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

There was no sound, no movement, and no breaths. No one dared to even move as they watched the light coming from Emma's hand. It was pure, light magic that seemed to lighten the darkened atmosphere. It wasn't just her hand, or hands now, it was her whole body. Her hair rose slightly and her body was enveloped in a light aura.

Neal sat gaping at Emma. He could barely believe what he was seeing. When his father first became the Dark One, all he saw was dark magic, but this, this pure magic was something he never witnessed. Not even fairy magic was this pure.

When the light aura faded from her, there was a quiet pause. Any wind seemed to be on a pause and not even the birds dared to utter a sound. It was a deathly silence that put everyone on edge.

The Captain's face that turned a deathly gray, regained its color. His fingers twitched slightly and all of the sudden he jerked up, gasping for hair.

Emma stared at him in unbelief at what had just happened. Mary-Margaret and Henry were smiling so wide they would give the Cheshire cat a run for its money. David and Neal's mouth were wide open as they tried to wrap their mind around what had happened, and Regina looked almost horrified that a blond who barely knew anything about magic could bring back the dead when the thought of it was impossible.

Killian stared up at Emma, a smile growing on his face. He lifted his hand to touch her face, reassuring himself that she was real.

"You never cease to surprise me, Swan." He smirked as he was helped to sit up slightly.

Emma smiled through her tears as she hugged him tightly while still trying not to hurt him. She ran her thumbs up at down his cheeks.

"How did you do that, Emma?" Neal asked as he laid his hands on Killian's shoulders, seeing how he couldn't get past his wife.

She looked up at him; her brow furrowed as bit her lip. The blond looked down at her abdomen before looking back at her husband.

"I don't think it was me."

"Well of course it was you, Swan. What else could it be?" Regina said as they all walked over to them.

Mary-Margaret gave Killian a hug while David patted his shoulder, a very awkward welcoming but a welcoming back none the less.

"It's just like in the loft when we were looking for the storybook. I felt hopeless, but it was like-it was like…" Emma stopped again looking down at her abdomen.

"You don't honestly think that your baby could have done that. That would be impossible." Regina said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, and so is bringing someone back to life. Maybe the baby felt my negative emotion and…I don't know, wanted to fix it?"

"You think the baby is magical?" Neal said, his tone was hesitant yet in wonder. Magic never went well with his family.

"I didn't even know she was with child." Killian muttered.

"Have you ever thought that this baby might be result of true love? Maybe since Emma was the product of true love and this baby might me…" Mary-Margaret started.

"Then it would like what, a twice loved magical baby?" David asked.

"A baby that is pure true love. The purest magic in the world given twice." Regina said, almost inaudibly.

They all helped Killian to his feet although he was still a little bit unstable as he tried to regain his coordination. David and Neal held the pirate on his feet.

"I can just imagine the fury that Zelena will have when she realizes that I'm not dead." Killian smirked

"You sure have a way of surviving. It would piss off anyone." Emma said with a smirk.

"I think he should stay hidden." Regina started.

"Why love, afraid she might kill me again." Killian said with a wink.

"No, you might be our upper hand on her, and besides, if she knows that Emma has this kind of power, who knows what she might do."

"So what should we do now?" Mary-Margaret asked, rubbing her belly.

"Go back to the loft, put a protection spell over it, and figure out what to do there." Emma directed. Regina nodded in agreement.

.

They all sat in the comfort of the now spell-protected loft. Mary-Margaret was sitting next to David holding his hand. Regina and Henry were standing next to each other while Regina had her arms around her son. Neal and Killian sat on the couch conversing with the group, but poor Emma was completely wiped. As soon as she had sat down on the couch and linked arms with Neal, she fell right to sleep.

"We know that Zelena needs Rumpelstiltskin's brain, the baby of course, David's courage-"Neal started listing.

"Actually she stole that back in the Enchanted forest."

"Okay, she HAS David's courage, but she also needs your heart, Regina."

"Well then, it's a good thing that I don't have it." Regina stated simply.

"Why don't you have it, Mom?" Henry asked staring up at his mother.

"I gave it to someone to hold." She said looking away, face turning slightly red.

"You gave it to Robin. Didn't you?" Mary-Margaret asked, face beaming.

Her silence was all they needed to know that he was indeed the person who she gave her heart to.

"You don't bring your heart into a witch's battle." Regina muttered.

"You're dating Robin Hook now?" Emma mumbled groggily, having awoken from her little nap.

Neal smiled and kissed her head.

"Apparently we missed a lot by not going with them."

Killian sat leaning his forearms on his knees. He looked over at Neal and raised an eyebrow.

"Zelena has two of the four things she needs. The baby is safe for now, but-"He looked over at Regina. "Where is the hooded wonder now? What makes you so sure she didn't go after him?"

"I was with him earlier; he should still have it at the moment."

Emma stretched and sat up more. She looked around the room and looked from her father to Regina.

"So what should we do now?" Emma asked.

They heard a small gasp come from Mary-Margaret and everyone's heads turned. Her eyes were wide as she looked down at her bump.

"We should put a protection spell around the hospital."

Everyone looked at her puzzled until she looked up, wide-eyed.

"The baby's coming."

_And you guys thought I was going to murder Killian. I love him too much to do that you silly Billies. Plus I already told my friend that I was going to kill him...I had to change it up a little bit. So anyway I was halfway through writing this chapter when the sudden realization that there were actually more ingredients that she needs to do the little portal thingy. I was like "OH CRAP" and had to scramble to try to fix my error. So what do you think about the little magical baby? Now if you are wondering if I am going to end my story at defeating Zelena, you are terribly wrong. I hate dramatic time jumps so it is going to be gradual and stuff. Anywoozles, I'm going to sign off until the next chapter. Reviews keep the spoopy ghosts of Halloween from devouring my soul. ~Kierstyn _


	10. Poof Goes the Charming Children

_Woops. It's almost 11 p.m. If there are any mistakes blame my tired cold brain. Anyway, I'm just going to get into it. Also, I almost made one of my friends cry because I killed off Hook for point two seconds. LOL. Sorry, love you Hannah! Anyway, enjoy the chapter._

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

The whole hospital was on lock down. No one had permission to enter or leave without the consent of Emma, Neal, Regina, or the Charmings. Robin and his Merry Men were just outside the hospital door. Robin was especially guarding Regina's heart without actually letting people know he was guarding her heart.

"Emma, I need your help." Regina said, walking quickly down the hall.

"Wow, seriously? Like for real you need my help?" Emma's voice rose a slight octave higher as she followed the ebony haired women down the hall.

"Yes I'm being serious. Do you remember that protection spell you put over Mr. Gold's shop?"

"Yeah, what about it?" The blond raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to go into the hallway connecting to your parent's room and put that spell over the entire hallway and in all of the room. I'm going to work on the entrances."

Emma nodded and went to do as she was instructed. She closed her eyes and allowed the familiar feeling that she once felt doing this charm wash over her. She jumped as she felt hands on her shoulders.

"Relax Emma. It's just me." Neal's voice calmed her immediately.

She turned to him and let him wrap his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Em…" Neal started. "I love you so much."

Emma looked up to stare into his eyes. Her eyes watered and she smiled. Inwardly she cursed her hormones.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

Neal gently placed his hand on her flat abdomen and smiled.

"And I love you as well, little one."

"When this is over, Neal, we can have the life we wanted. All we have to do is kick the Wicked Witch out of Tallahassee and we are home free."

Neal nodded and gave her one more tight hug.

"Tallahassee baby." Neal smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm going to go check on Mo-Mary-Margaret. Stay safe."

Neal nodded at her as she walked into her mother's hospital room. She walked over to her and took her hand.

"How you doing?" The blond asked curiously.

"As good as you can while you're in labor. You're lucky, you just missed a contraction. Your father almost lost his hand."

Emma snorted, imaging her father without his hand and trying to get advice from Hook about how to deal with having only one hand.

"You would have had better luck when I was giving birth to Henry, Dad. If anyone touched me they probably would have died."

David laughed slightly picturing that thought, but then became wide eyed as he realized that she had just called him 'Dad'.

"I always want to picture you as that little baby I held in my arms and then I remember you went through childbirth as well. " Mary-Margaret said sadly.

"Yes I did and my advice to you from daughter to mother, take advantage of modern medicine. Get the epidural."

Mary-Margaret chuckled and kissed her daughter's cheek. David walked behind Emma and put his hand on her back right at the starting point of her neck.

"Emma, don't you worry just about us. You take care of yourself and YOUR baby."

"I will. Now you don't worry about me or Zelena. Just focus on here and now and worry about the later afterwards."

Emma hugged David tightly and kissed his cheek. She headed for the door but right as she was about to exit, she turned and smiled.

"I love you guys." Emma then turned and walked out of the room, leaving her parents in a state of shock and smiles.

.

Hours past and everyone was on edge. Mary-Margaret was getting close to delivering and Zelena was nowhere to be seen. Emma, Neal, and Regina had all taken turns calling Henry to make sure he was okay and that things were safe back with him and Hook.

"Regina." Robin called. "Regina wait for a second."

She turned to look at him, her facial features becoming softer. Robin took her hands and held time tight with his.

"I just wanted to let you know that no matter what happens I will be by your side. Even if she manages to steal your heart, I will happily let you share mine."

Regina reached up and touched his cheek with her hand. A smile spread across her face. When she opened her mouth to say something, she was cut off when his lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes widened but then closed allowing them to share these few moments with each other.

Robin pulled away and ran his thumbs down her cheek bones. He smiled at her, love shining in his eyes.

"Stay safe." He said.

"Stay alive." She countered.

They walked away from each other. Robin returning to his guarding post and Regina walking around the corner only to be startled half to death with Emma standing there smirking knowingly.

"Don't-"Regina started.

"Wasn't going to say a thing." Emma interrupted.

They looked around as the lights flickered in the hospital, their nerves causing them to look towards the entrance of the hospital.

"Was that Zelena…?" Regina asked hesitantly.

"Nope" Emma started as she heard a baby cry down the hall. "I just became a big sister."

"A little word of advice, Swan, don't become like mine."

"You do not have to tell me twice."

A struggle was heard from the entrance way of the hospital. Zelena's heels clicked as she strutted her way down the hall.

"Run Swan." Regina muttered.

Emma nodded and took off toward the direction of her parents. Regina turned to Zelena, creating a fireball in her hand.

"You don't have to do this." Regina said, trying to reason with the red head.

"Sorry little sister, but I'm afraid that I do." Zelena flicked her hand causing Regina to crash against a wall and land harshly on the floor.

Emma ran into her parent's room and shut the door. Mary-Margaret and David looked up at her, the little baby in her mother's arms.

"Emma?" David said questioningly.

"Zelena is here." She said walking over to her parents.

Mary-Margaret gasped and looked down at the little baby in her arms. She bit her lip and kissed the baby on the head. Looking up at her daughter she started handing the baby to her.

"You have magic, Emma. Take your brother and keep him safe."

Emma gaped slightly at her mother as she took her _brother_ in her arms. All three of their heads snapped towards the door as Zelena barged in, knocking Doctor Whale off his feet.

"Sorry to break up this family moment." She holds her hand up and freezes them all.

"Actually…I don't."

Zelena held out her hands and tried to poof the baby into her arms. She pouted slightly and looked over at Emma. The little prince was still being held protectively by his big sister. Zelena huffed.

"Well fine then. Make things more difficult than it should be."

Zelena reappeared behind Emma and grabbed her shoulders forcefully.

"Say goodbye to Mummy and Daddy. You aren't going to see them ever again."

With that the three of them disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

"No!" Mary-Margaret cried out in agony.

Both of her children had been taken by the Wicked Witch.

_I'm finished for the night. It's almost midnight and if it wasn't a weekend, I might be in big trouble. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Let me know in the reviews what you thought about the chapter. Tell me what YOU think is going to happen next. Who knows, you might get close. Enjoy Sunday's episode of Once Upon a Time and I will see you guys hopefully on Monday with a new update. Reviews keep me warm in these cold winter days without the heat working. ~Kierstyn_


	11. Hooked on you

_Good hello! It's like ten at night and I'm supposed to be off of my computer at ten thirty but by the time I'm done writing this chapter it will probably be eleven. So I am basically ricking getting in trouble to write this chapter for you guys. Anyway, let's get into the chapter!_

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

David furiously stormed into the hallway. He was fuming with absolute rage at the fact that this witch had taken both of his children away from him with the potential of hurting both of them. He had finally gotten to the spot in the hallway where Regina had been thrown against the wall. Neal was by her side, helping her to stand up.

"David? What's going on? What happened?" Neal asked, panic settling into his voice.

"Zelena took them." David growled, his anger growing by the second.

"Them?" Regina asked.

"The baby and Emma, she took them."

Neal's fist slammed against the wall, a growl setting deep in his chest. Regina's fist clenched and her face contorted into a scowl. Robin came around the corner, half limping half running.

"Regina. I'm so sorry. Rumpelstiltskin took your heart. He threatened Roland, I-I didn't know what-"

"Robin, it's fine. My heart isn't worth your son's life. I would have been angry with you if you had chosen me over your son." Regina said, her face softening a little to try and sooth his anxiousness.

"How do we get them back? What if Zelena hurts both of the babies?" Neal asked panicked.

"Call Hook. I have a plan." David said determination on his face. "I already lost my daughter once. I'm not losing her again and I am certainly not losing my son."

**{With Zelena}**

Emma sat on the barn floor, holding her baby brother close to her chest to sooth the little infant. She eyed Zelena warily as she watched her trace a pattern into the dirt floor.

"Oh don't worry dear. Everything will be over soon." Zelena said with a smirk almost carving its indignations onto her cheeks.

The doors to the barn swung open and there came Rumpel, walking in holding a heart in his hand. He held it out to Zelena, who took it and put it in its proper place.

"All we need is the baby and it will be complete. Now don't struggle with it Emma. Do as I say or I will kill you and the little tiny baby of yours."

Emma cringed and looked down at her little baby brother. She leaned down and kissed his head, silently hoping that the rescue party would come soon. She stood up, holding her brother closer, much to his discomfort.

"I'm so sorry."

Emma's hands shook as she delicately placed the little baby into the basket. Tears slipped down her face as she held her hand to the little chest of her brother.

"Grab her." Zelena commanded.

Rumpel appeared behind Emma and pulled her against him. He stepped back, keeping her away from the circle.

"I'm so sorry, Emma. I really am."

Emma looked sideways to catch a glimpse of his face.

"I know you are, but sorry isn't going to make this better."

The magic from each item flowed, swirling around each other. Zelena smiled widely. Her plan was almost complete.

"Sorry, are we crashing the party." Regina's voice came from the entrance of the barn.

There stood Regina, David, Neal, Robin, and the Merry Men. They all spread out as they entered the building. Neal almost had a heart attack when he saw his father holding onto his wife.

"This is ridiculous." Zelena said, summoning her monkeys to come fight.

She turned to Rumpel and stared at Emma.

"Kill her." She said simply before turning her attention to Regina.

Emma backed away from him. His face was filled with anguish. He held his hand up, summoning fire. All Emma could hear was just distorted voices as panic settled into her mind. It wasn't just her life; it was her unborn baby's life. She heard the almost muted sound of her husband's voice calling for her to get out of the way, but it was like her legs were frozen.

As the fire came towards her, she put her arms defensively over her abdomen. Closing her eyes, she waited for the heat of the fire to reach her. However, when she opened them, there was a clear magical shield right in front of her body.

Neal and his father seemed to grin widely. The order was for him to kill her, and if this shield kept up, he didn't have to really worry about the command.

Robin had stealthily sneaked up from behind and grabbed Regina's heart. He waved it momentarily, getting her attention before holding it close to him. David was fighting off one of the monkeys as he tried to get closer to his son.

"Sorry sister dear. I'm afraid this is the end of the line." Zelena said, holding Regina in a choke hold.

"You're right." Regina started. "However, it isn't the end of the line for me. It's for you."

"What do you mean by-"She was stopped short by a hand grabbing her shoulder.

When Zelena turned, she saw Killian standing there, grasping her shoulder with his good hand, hook in the air waiting to prey like a vulture.

"No. I don't believe it!" She screamed in unbelief.

"Believe it love. I'm here to bug the Dark One until the day that he dies or I die of old age. Nothing more, nothing less."

With one fell swoop, he brought his hook to the pendent on her neck and yanked it violently off. She dropped the dagger as she was kicked to the ground Rumpelstiltskin stopped his attack on Emma as he looked towards Zelena.

The magic from the portal had stopped. The flying monkey landed with a thud as he turned back into Little John. David had quickly dropped his sword and practically flung himself at the area to which his son lay. He picked the newborn up carefully and cradled him in his arms.

"Is he okay?" Emma asked, wide eyed.

David nodded and smiled as he stood up. Rumpel, however, was now standing over Zelena, quite ready to kill her. Everyone gasped.

"Papa, stop!" Neal called out.

His father had stopped immediately and looked at his son. The look was the same look that had been used way too many times when justifying what he had done to other people.

"Bae, I-"

"I don't care. She doesn't have magic right now which means that we need to figure out what we are going to do with her. I know she controlled you and I know that you hate that, but everyone deserves to have a fair punishment. Take your dagger and go, Papa."

Rumpel stared at his son. He had matured greatly from when he was a boy. He stood his ground and was not about to take no for an answer. He knew that he had forgiveness hanging over his father's head and he would use it if so needed be.

Killian had grabbed Zelena by the arm with his hook and smirked at her.

"Let's go relieve the mother of her worry shall we?"

.

Mary-Margaret was clinging to her little baby, not even daring to let go. She had probably kissed his head about twenty times. Tears were streaming down her face as David rubbed her shoulder.

Out in the hall, Emma and Neal stood in a tight embrace. All their conversation consisted of "I love you" and "I love you too". Emma had tilted her head up, capturing Neal's lips with hers. All of the sudden a voice cleared behind them.

"Hello. Your kid in the room. I'm kind of complaining here." Henry said with a smirk.

Emma held out her arms for Henry to join the embrace. The little family stood in the hallway, not really having any desire to move from that position.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I didn't know if Henry would like to meet his Uncle." David said smiling proudly.

Henry nodded excitedly, pulling his parents into the room, both of them chuckling trying to imagine what he would be like when his own little sibling arrived.

**{With Regina and Robin}**

Robin held the heart in his hand before placing it onto Regina's chest. She nodded once as a sign for him to proceed before he pushed it back into her chest.

She closed her eyes and felt Robin's hand still resting on the spot. His hand almost seemed to burn into her chest.

"Thank you for everything." She said hoarsely.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled down at her. "I'm not so bad for an outlaw, am I?"

"No. No you are not." She leaned up and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "But you still smell like forest."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"But you like it."

"I like you." She countered.

"I like you too." He smiled.

He brought his hands to the sides of her face and pulled her in for another kiss. They would have to work their way to the other "L" word, but it was close enough. For now.

_That is the end….of this chapter. I AIN'T ENDING IT YET. HECK NAW. It's like almost twelve. Oopsies. Blaming this on school. Shhhhh. Anyway, let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and I will see you in the next one. Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies for the soul. ~Kierstyn._


	12. Uh oh, Orangeo

_Ugh, it's so late but I want to get this up for you guys. Sorry if there is any grammatical or spelling errors but I'm kind of in a rush. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and tell me what you think the little prince is going to be named. I DO have a name for him, but I want to see all of your guesses. Enjoy._

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

"Alfred? Otto? Roderick? Vaughn? Oh I know! Rumpelstiltskin." Emma let out a loud snort, unable to keep her serious act.

She had been sitting on the couch with her mother spouting out completely random non-serious names. Her mother was almost hysterical in a fit of giggles when the boys decided to join them.

"Emma, if they named your brother Rumpelstiltskin, the whole town would come together for an intervention." Neal stated, raising an eyebrow at her playfully.

"Although I do like the name Vaughn." Mary-Margaret added.

"But that isn't the name." David reminded.

Emma let out a dramatic sigh and draped herself over Neal's legs. He then placed a hand over her flat abdomen as he looked down and smiled at her.

"This not knowing crap is driving me nuts." She huffed.

"You'll find out tonight, but speaking of not knowing, let's talk about this whole hidden pregnancy thing." David said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I already know why she was hiding it, but I want to know about my little grandbaby. Tell us things Emma. It will pass the time until you find out the name."

Emma closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Henry was on the edge of his seat waiting to hear anything about his new baby brother or sister.

"Well, I found out I was pregnant the day we came back to Storybrook. I think it was the fifth time the past week and a half so I knew it probably wasn't food poisoning. I decided that I would just humor myself thinking it was nothing but it was."

"So did you go to the doctors already?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah, it was the day that I went to the hospital to interview Dr. Whale. Only I wasn't actually going to interview him."

"You were going for an appointment." Mary-Margaret pieced it together.

"WAIT. Whale knew about this before us?" David's voice raised an octave.

"Yes he did. Now take a chill pill before I make you stand outside in the cold." Emma crossed her arms, mocking her fathers annoyed face.

"He said that everything was normal and I got some prenatal pills and we scheduled and ultrasound picture in two weeks and before you ask, yes you can come." She looked at her mother who squealed happily.

"Wait, can I come?" Neal asked playfully.

"No, of course you can't. Why would you suggest a thing like that? That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard of." Emma said with a smirk.

Neal smiled and gave Emma a quick peck on the lip.

"I did this whole pregnancy thing alone last time. I don't want it that way this time."

That was the wrong thing to say because now everyone was hugging her. She felt a little bit claustrophobic until everyone pulled back. Well, except for Henry who didn't seem to have any intention of letting go of his mother any time soon?

"I want oranges." She said suddenly.

"Oranges?" Neal asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, anything orange related. Solid form, juice form, sherbet form." Emma said simply.

"There is orange juice in the fridge that I can go get for you. Would you want me to do that for you?" Neal asked simply while standing up, knowing what she would say anyway.

"Um…Yes." Emma smiled and pecked his lips.

When Neal returned from the kitchen, handing her the drink, she immediately started to chug it.

"Emma, darling, sweetie, breathe." Neal laughed.

Mary-Margaret looked at David and smiled.

"This is going to be fun."

.

Everyone was at Granny's laughing and eating and enjoying each other's company. Everyone for once could just seem to relax without feeling threatened.

"Hey Henry, where is your mom?" David asked.

"She wasn't feeling good, but she told me to come on a head and she would meet up here when it passed. Dad just texted and said they were on their way, so they should be here soon."

All of the women were cooing over the little prince. Squealing when he yawned and giving out "aw's" when his nose scrunched up slightly.

Mary-Margaret's attention was caught by a steady gleam of light coming from outside.

"Um, David, what is that?"

"It-it looks like Zelena's portal. That's not possible. Let me call Emma."

**{With Emma and Neal}**

They had been casually strolling through the park, letting Emma get some fresh air before going to join everyone at Granny's. They talked about if they should get a house and what the nursery theme should be for whatever gender and "what if its twins cause it runs in the family."

"Babe, do you know what that is?" Emma asked looking at the beam of light that shot up into the sky.

"That looks like the direction of the barn-"

The two looked at each other and then bolted in the direction of the beam. They didn't even know how this was possible. Zelena was locked up in the sheriff's office. There was no way she could have done this.

Emma walked faster towards the barn doors but was pulled back by Neal.

"Hold on there. We don't know what is even happening, we should get Regina or someone before was just barge on in there."

"But Neal-"

"You know our luck with portals Em, we need to be care-"

Ironically, the barn doors swung open and the suction of the portal swept them both off of their feet. The couple was being dragged right in the direction of the swirling portal. Neal grabbed onto a post and held onto it, gripping Emma's hand tightly.

"Hold on Emma." He called.

"I'm trying, but I'm slipping." She yelled desperately.

Just then, she slipped right out of his hands and through the portal. Neal let out a yell before letting go of his post, pushing with all his strength so that it wouldn't close without him. He was not about to let her go alone. He made it through right as the portal closed, debris flying through the air.

The two landed with an almost painful thump. When Emma looked up, she gave a loud groan.

They were back in the Enchanted Forrest.

_Sorry for the shortness guys. It is really late right now. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought in the reviews and I'll see you in the next chapter. IT'S THE TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF THE EPISODE TALLAHASSEE SO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE A REVIEW. IT'S JUST RIGHT. ~Kierstyn_


	13. Doctor Emma?

_I'm back for another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. I am not going to waste any time so I'm going to just jump right into writing. Enjoy!_

OUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUATOUAT

Neal slowly crawled his way over to Emma and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't matter to him at the moment where they were or how they were going to get back. All he knew was that he was here with Emma and she was safe. The two remained like that for a few minutes before Emma pulled back.

"So now what?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we could figure out what time we are in to help us pinpoint where we are. I'd hate to be in the ogre wars right now. Just saying."

"I don't think we are going to have to worry about that." Emma said as she pointed to a tree behind him.

When he turned his head, he saw a wanted poster: for Snow White. Neal sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess this is before you were even thought of. We better be careful how we tread or else things may be severely different."

Emma looked at him before looking down. She averted his gaze and Neal suddenly became very wary of where her thought process was going.

"What are you thinking, Em?"

"Well, maybe we could, I don't know; get your father to help us."

"Emma-"

"No listen to me. If you are scared that he may hurt me than don't worry. We both know that this baby doesn't like anything bad happening to mama."

Neal sighed and put both of his hands to his forehead. He didn't like this at all, but he knew she was right. They didn't have any other way of getting back. This was necessary.

He turned and opened his mouth to call for him, but no sound came out. He couldn't find it in him to summon his father. He hated to admit it, but he was terribly nervous. Emma grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She called out confidently.

"Hello dearies." A high pitched voice came from behind them startling Emma.

Emma turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin. He was certainly not what she sees on a daily basis. His skin was scaly and his teeth were absolutely horrendous. His eyes were like that of a vulture that made it seem like he would devour anyone's soul for breakfast.

"What the hell are you two wearing? You look ridiculous."

"We didn't summon you so that you could criticize our outfits. We need your help." Neal stated as his annoyance arose.

"What can I do for you, dearies?" He asked tapping his long finger nails together.

"We are from the future. A witch managed to open a time portal and we fell through it. We need your help to get back." Emma said as if it was simple as day.

"The future you say. I don't believe you." The Dark One crossed his arms. "Tell me something futurie."

"You have plans to cast a curse to bring you to the land without magic. You plan on getting Regina to cast it for you. I am the product of true love: The one who breaks the curse: the Savior."

"And do you indeed break the curse, apparent Savior?"

"Yes."

"Well who is this?" He said gesturing towards Neal.

"Your son." Neal answered with gritted teeth.

The Dark One's face became stiff and his hands clenched. Anger boiled through his body as he formed a fire ball.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME." He yelled in anger.

"Go ahead Papa. Use the fireball at me, but just don't let her go through a portal alone like you made me do."

That got Rumpelstiltskin's attention. His face softened and the fire dissipated along with his anger. He looked at Neal with a wide almost amazed smile.

"Bae?" He whispered hoarsely.

Neal just nodded; his grasp on Emma's hand became tighter.

"So are you going to help us or not?"

**{In the Dark One's castle}**

Emma was sitting in a chair, arms crossed protectively over her abdomen. Neal was standing behind her chair, keeping a close eye on his father who was trying to find a way for them to get back. 

"Why can't I just keep you here now that I have you?" Rumpel asked.

"Because well-"

"It'll be a paradox." Emma said simply.

"Yeah-wait what?"

"If we stay here, you won't have any reason to enact the curse and therefore it wouldn't happen, but that would also mean that I never found him to begin with because I never left the Enchanted Forrest, therefore we would have never come here and you would have never found us. Time would probably fall apart."

The two men blinked as they stared at Emma. Neal stood gaping at her completely dumbfounded at her long yet sensible answer. It didn't, however, help his headache.

"Ya know, for a blonde you are pretty intelligent dearie." He gave off his signature high pitched chuckle/giggle and went back to work.

"Emma how-"

"During that missing year, Henry made me watch all of the seasons of Doctor Who with him. I now understand paradoxes."

Neal snorted at her. Just then Belle happened to walk in put paused in the middle of a sentence when she saw the guests. Neal had to place a hand on Emma's shoulder to keep her from saying anything.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had guests."

"Yes I do. Now-now go along have the day of and go I don't know read one of your silly little books."

"They are not silly, and you could ask nicely."

"Or I could turn you into a toad, dearie." He said raising his arms slightly.

Belle took that as her cue to leave. Emma looked up at Neal and raised an eyebrow.

"It's a wonder those two fell for each other." She muttered.

"What was that?" The Dark One asked.

"Nooothhhiinnngggggg." Emma gave in a slight sing-song voice.

"Ah, here we go. All we need is-"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?"

Emma and Neal both cringed as they recognized that voice. In another time that voice might have been comforting except for the fact that now it sounded like a bitter poison. Rumpelstiltskin looked at where the voice came from.

"Hello Regina."

_Wow. That only took be three days to get to. Why am I so flipping busy?! Anyway, like normal there will be no chapter on Sunday so enjoy the new episode. __**I'm so excited I could scream. **__I love you lots and I'll see you in the next chapter. __**Reviews are like the sweet sleeping baby cuddles that I received today.**__ ~Kierstyn_


	14. It's in the Eyes

_Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated recently like I normally do. These next weeks leading up until Christmas are going to be insanely busy, but I'll try to write more on Thanksgiving when I have the time. I am so glad that you guys love the story and it makes me want to write even more when you guys review. Anyway, let's get to the story and I hope you enjoy._

ONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCEONCE

Emma and Neal both averted their eyes away from Regina. Neal brought his hand down on Emma's shoulder and grasped it lightly.

"Just my normal business, dearie. Pay no mind to them." The Dark One said.

"Well, get rid of them." Regina gestured to them with a wave.

"Now why would I do that?" The Dark One asked.

Neal grip on Emma's shoulder grew tighter. From what he understood from Henry's book, this Evil Queen was not to be messed with.

"I don't have time for this Rumpelstiltskin. If you won't get rid of them, than I will."

With a wave of her hand both of them were gone. Rumpelstiltskin was internally screaming. His plan after getting rid of Regina was finding out where his son and the blond had gone.

"What can I do for you, dearie?"

**{With Emma}**

The blond landed roughly on the ground. Giving a loud grunt, she lifted her head only to find that she was in a middle of a field. She stood up immediately and looked around startled. She began walked up the grassy hill until she came upon a small cottage.

The wind nipped at her and she brought her arms tighter around her abdomen but then paused to look down. Her outfit had changed into a flowing white dress. Why in the world had she not noticed this? How long was she wearing it? She felt like she was losing her mind.

The door of the little cottage opened and out stepped a greying brunette women. Said women was carrying a basket to retrieve the clothes from the line. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Emma standing there.

"Oh, hello there dear, my you look perplexed. What troubles you?" The women said stepping closer to Emma.

"I was-and I-"Emma could only stutter slightly.

"Oh it's alright dear. My name is Ruth." She said finally standing next to Emma.

"M-my name is-is Emma."

"What a beautiful name. Come inside dear and I'll get you some tea, okay?"

The two women sat inside of the little cabin. Emma was casually swirling the tea in the cup before taking a sip. Ruth looked at the blond, studying all of her features.

"So tell me, how did you manage to find your way here?" Ruth asked.

"I-well, I was in Mr. Go- I mean, Rumpelstiltskin's castle and-"

"Why on earth would you go there, child?" Ruth exclaimed. "It is very dangerous to make deals with him."

"I know." Emma took a deep breath. "My husband and I were there together trying to see if he had a way of sending us back home. Now before you say anything, I know that all of his deals comes with a price but, let's just say that it was a little favor that he actually owed my husband."

"So how on earth did you end up here? Where is your husband?"

"Well, I believe the Dark One had found a way for us to go home when all of the sudden, Regina walked into the room. The last thing I knew, I was here. As for the location of my husband, I really wish I knew." Emma said, her free hand subconsciously wrapping tighter around her abdomen.

"Well if you ended up alright, then I am sure that he is alright as well." Ruth smiled. "Let's just be thankful that the Queen didn't hurt the child."

"Yeah I- wait how did you-?" Emma started, her face gaping slightly.

"You've had a protective hand over your abdomen ever since you've been here. Besides, a mother knows these types of things. How far along are you?"

"About nine weeks." Emma said quietly.

"Here, give me your hand." Ruth said, taking a pendant from off of her neck.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"I am getting your mind off of the situation for a minute to give you some time to relax." Ruth smiled. "This is a pendant that my mother gave to me when I was pregnant. It was given to her by a gypsy. It is supposed to tell you the gender of your child even if you aren't with one yet."

"So, how does it work?" Emma asked, her nerves changing over to the very fact that she might know what her precious little baby is.

"Well, if it swings from north to south than it is a boy. If it swings from east to west it is a girl. Would you like to know?"

Emma nodded. Her eyes watched the pendant swing over her hand, carefully watching for direction. When she saw it, her face broke out into a wide smile as her other hand rubbed her abdomen lightly. Ruth watched Emma; her eyes grew softer out of recognition of that shine. It wasn't just a shine from an excited mother, oh no, it was a shine she had once saw in the very eyes of her son. The blonde's wide eyes remind her that of her son, but that was a fact that she would keep to herself. Surely it was just a coincidence.

**{With Neal}**

Neal had been trudging through the forest. His mind was racing. Where could Emma be? He knew that she didn't know where she was going. At least he had some knowledge on how to navigate through the forest.

He was trying to avoid any areas that might have a lot of people in it. He couldn't risk them being in Storybrook and recognizing him. Of course, that didn't mean that others could still be in the forest. Up ahead he saw two figures, but before he could turn to hide behind a tree, the women turned to look at him. She held her bow and arrow ready to fire if need be. The man turned to face him, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Neal paled as he looked at the two faced.

"_Crap"_ He said to himself.

There stood none other than Snow White and Prince Charming.

_Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter, I literally started this on Tuesday but was too busy to actually finish it until today. Unfortunately I have a jammed back schedule this week so I am not sure if I will be posting that frequently. I have two huge projects that need to be finished. Hopefully during Thanksgiving I'll have time to stock pile my chapters for you guys so I can just post them. Anyway, leave your predictions for the gender of the baby. You won't find out for another few chapters, but it is still fun to guess anyway. Enjoy tomorrow's two hour episode for me as I will be at a youth event and therefore unable to watch it until the next day if I'm lucky. Reviews keep me happy even when my heat refuses to work in my house. ~Kierstyn_


End file.
